The present invention relates to a method of joining portions of an inflation/expansion catheter. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved method of joining coaxial lumen portions to multi-lumen portions of an inflation/expansion catheter. Further, the present invention relates to a dilatation catheter formed by such method.
Percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) procedures typically are performed by introducing a dilatation balloon catheter into the cardiovascular system of the patient through the brachial or femoral arteries via a sheath introducer. In particular, a guidewire and the dilatation balloon catheter are introduced through the sheath introducer, the guidewire being disposed within an inner lumen of the balloon catheter. The guidewire and balloon are advanced until the dilatation balloon is properly located within the area of lesion to be treated. Once positioned, the dilatation balloon is pressure inflated to a predetermined size using a radiopaque liquid, such as contrast medium, through a second lumen of the balloon catheter, in order to radially compress the atherosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The dilatation balloon is then deflated. Inflation and deflation of the balloon may be repeated several times within the lesion until the desired results are achieved. The balloon catheter is then removed so that blood flow may be resumed through the dilated artery.
It is desirable to provide a method of joining coaxial lumen and multi-lumen portions of a dilatation catheter so as to maintain the inside diameters of the catheter lumens to as great an extent as possible.